


The daily citizen

by Chlorinecurrant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheese, Edgy, Education, LMAO, Pain, Poems, Poetry, aaaaah, abracadabra, i cant write, kill me, life - Freeform, what is love baby dont hurt me, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlorinecurrant/pseuds/Chlorinecurrant
Summary: A small thing of my poems





	The daily citizen

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu yeah it's Christmas

Life of a usual citizen.  
A loud wail,  
A slap of frigid air  
You see light for the first time  
You see mama just like  
An overprotective bear  
Reaching out , Ready to grab  
As you take some of your first steps  
WoBblinG  
A bulky bag  
weighing you down  
yet you still have a small bounce  
in your step as you reach  
the big doors of your new school  
your head is high  
on the stage  
as you get your award  
for finishing fifth grade  
Middle school!  
exciting, big, loud  
new classmates  
it all flies past  
Highschool  
taller kids  
joking around  
still the same  
Butterflies ram  
the inside of your stomach  
as you walk  
towards your crush  
whom you have asked  
to go to prom with  
you've tested, learned, struggled  
all twelve years through school


End file.
